The purpose of the Gordon Conferences is the presentation and discussion of the most significant current results and directions in specific fields. The annual Proteins Gordon Conference has become one of the most important and prestigious meetings on protein biochemistry and on the chemical studies of proteins. It usually covers a wide variety of subjects in these fields. Workers from many different geographical locations and from various areas of research participate. It is considered to be one of the most effective means of stimulating interaction in this field.